disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Goofy in animation. Films Cartoon shorts Dippy-dawg.gif|Goofy as Dippy Dawg in his very first cartoon appearance, Mickey's Revue. Char 29607.jpg|Goofy as Jacob Marley from Mickey's Christmas Carol Mickey-christmascarol-disneyscreencaps.com-952.jpg Mickey-christmascarol-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg 1987-foot-3.jpg|Goofy in Sport Goofy in Soccermania. Disney L120.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube4.jpg|Goofy in Electric Holiday Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube18.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube20.jpg DetectiveGoofy.jpg|Goofy the detective FollowThatCar.jpg|"Follow that car!" Geefgoof.jpg goofy fathers weekend.jpg|Goofy in Father's Weekend Motor-mania-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Goofy as Mr. Wheeler in Motor Mania Freewayphobiabrawl.jpg Goofy - how to danceindians.jpg GOOFY-~12indiansdance.jpg Goofy blue with cold.jpg Goofy_jump_out_window.png GoofyAndDolores.jpg Goofy37.jpg Nosmoking shot.jpg|Goofy smoking How to hook up your home theater2.jpg.jpg 1937-lonesome-3.jpg Disney L65.jpg Hometheaterscreengoofy.jpg 1980-disco-5.jpg 2007-theater-2.jpg 1941-ski-2.jpg 1941-ski-3.jpg Onice2.jpg Goofy-football10.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193453.jpg 1942-baseball-2.jpg 1942-baseball-3.jpg 1935-patine-4.jpg 1936-polo-10.jpg 1936-demenagement-3.jpg 1953-sleep-2.jpg 1953-sleep-4.jpg Howtofish recliner.jpg Goofbull11.jpg Olden4.png 54505.jpg Goofy and duck feather.jpg Goofy and elephant trunk.jpg Goofy and two ducks.jpg Goofy holding rope.jpg Goofy disguise.jpg 1937-hawai-5.jpg 1937-hawai-3.jpg Md&g phone.jpg Goofy and hitchhiker.jpg Donald and wild man goofy.jpg Md&g wrecked ship.jpg Orphan's Benefit (1934).jpg Md&g splitup.jpg Goofy falling towards whale.png TWO GUN GOOFYouch.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYyikes.jpg Goofy stuck in poster.jpg Goofy baseball players arguing.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Surprise.jpg Goofy fished donald out.jpg Goofy and fat fish.jpg Goofy and two fish.jpg Olden2.png Orphan's Benefit (color).jpg Goofy football player posing.jpg Goofy poised for takeoff.jpg Goofy holding sign.jpg Md&g wrecked car.jpg Goofy disguised as moose.jpg Goofy blue with cold.jpg Goofy fox hunter.jpg Goofy smoking cigar.jpg Goofy getting idea for winner from horse.jpg Goofy about to place bet.jpg Goofy about to sneeze.jpg Donald has goofy in cage.jpg Goofy about to dance with electrocuted dummy.png Goofy on pogo stick.jpg Fish attacking goofy.jpg Goofy spectators cheering and booing.jpg Hockey players in penalty box.jpg Donald chasing goofy with cage.jpg Goofy basketball players about to jump.jpg Goofy football.png.jpg Sick goofy in bed with humidifier.jpg Goofy as sailor with sea legs.jpg Md&g pulling on boat.jpg Goofy duck call.jpg Goofy out cold.jpg Goofy wild stretch take.png Goofy underwater.jpg Goofy football pool.jpg D&g billposters.jpg Goofy skull-n-crossbones.png Goofy ice truck.png D&g no sail.jpg Goofy and duck.jpg Goofy readying glider.jpg Goofy taking cold pill.jpg Goofy on pluto-powered car.jpg Dazed goofy detective.png Donald and goofy in car in desert.jpg Donald and goofy at boat dock.jpg Goofy building boat.jpg Goofy punched by shadow.jpg The-olympic-champ-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Goofy backing up ice truck.jpg Goofy relaxing in jail.jpg Goofy putting on ski pants.jpg Goofy with shovel full of coal.jpg Goofy on engine block.jpg Goofy can't sleep.png Moose-hunters.jpg Moose Hunters 5.jpg Moose Hunters 1.jpg Moose costume.jpg ORPHANS BENEFIT.png GOOFY AND WILBUR.png ART OF SKIING.png HOW TO PLAY BASEBALL.png ART OF SELF DEF.png VICTORY_VEHICLES.png TIGER TROUBLE.png HOW TO PLAY GOLF.png HOW TO PLAY FOOTBALL.png HOW TO BE A SAILOR.png CALIFORNIE.png Goofy ready to date.jpg 1950-daisy-7.jpg howtofly.jpg Goofy about to hit baseball.png FOUL HUNTING.png Goofy touchdown.jpg Howtohookup.jpg Md&g ghost chasers.jpg Goofy's band machine busted.jpg Ccv3-12.jpg LONESOME GHOSTS.png CLOCK CLEANERS.png 1942-olympique-3.jpg 1942-olympique-2.jpg 1941-defense-3.jpg 1941-defense-2.jpg 1941-buster-3.jpg 1941-buster-2.jpg 1940-glider-3.jpg 1940-glider-2.jpg 1939-wilbur-3.jpg 1939-wilbur-2.jpg 1942-nageur-3.jpg 1942-nageur-2.jpg Goofy saluting.png Tumblr nfin6cXEO91qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy about to eat potato.jpg 1938-trappeurs-arctiques-03.jpg 1983-noel-5.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-05.jpg Goofy true champ.jpg Mickey-and-Friends At-Work.jpg Goofy The-Art-of-Skiing.jpg Illustration-Buyer-be-wise-03.jpg Goofy all wound up.jpg Goofy accidentally kissing chair.jpg Goofy and figurehead.jpg Cowabunga goof.png Crawling goofy.jpg goofy sitting intent.jpg goofy barbells close over him.jpg End of md&g's whale hunt.jpg Goofy trying to read paper.jpg Goofy taking roll in school.jpg Goofy sleeping in the kitchen.jpg George_Geef_getting_some_change.jpg Goofy_tired.jpg George Geef winner of tennis.jpeg George Geef pole vault.jpeg George Geef in the Olympics.jpeg George Geef football kicker.jpeg George Geef boxing.jpeg Goofy shocked to see a mermaid lady.png Goofy opening up a mermaid crate.png Goofy embarrassed.png Goofy being suspicious.jpeg Goofy gazing his eyes at a cowgirl.jpg Goofy studying overnight.png Goofy in his bed.png Goofy as King Neptune looking down.png Fat_George_Geef_with_food.png Goofy football pose.jpg George Geef with food on the table.png Goofy reading a How to Dance book.jpeg Goofy staying at a motel.jpeg Bnw-goofy-cc.png Goofy drawing a mustache on Pete's wanted sign.jpeg Goofy dancing with a woman on a highstool.jpg Goofy with a cigarette in an armchair.png Goofy with a flat tire.jpeg Goofy with circles around his eyes.png Goofy wiping a cigar on a guy's nose.png Goofy taking out a cigar.png Goofy and parachute.jpg 1947-heat-8.jpg 1947-heat-7.jpg 1947-heat-6.jpg 1947-heat-5.jpg 1951-papadingo-8.jpg 1951-papadingo-5.jpg 1951-papadingo-4.jpg 1951-papadingo-3.jpg 1951-papadingo-2.jpg 1938-constructeurs-bateau-05.jpg 1938-constructeurs-bateau-10.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-09.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-05.jpg 1938-chasseurs-baleines-11.jpg 1938-chasseurs-baleines-10.jpg 1938-chasse-renard-donald-11.jpg 1938-chasse-renard-donald-08.jpg 1940-tugboat-10.jpg 1940-tugboat-9.jpg 1951-froide-5.jpg 1951-froide-4.jpg 1951-froide-3.jpg 1951-on-jeunera-demain-06.jpg 1951-on-jeunera-demain-05.jpg Goofy and son roller coaster.jpg Fathers-week-end.jpg ''Saludos Amigos Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg|Goofy in ''Saludos Amigos 015A-052steam.jpg 015A-051horseteeth.jpg 015A-050fourthtransition.jpg 015A-049thirdtransition.jpg 015A-048howtodie.jpg 015A-047alsotransition.jpg 015A-046transition.jpg 015A-045compaionanimal.jpg 015A-044wedgo.jpg 015A-043swaps.jpg ''Mickey and the Beanstalk Icerafancyfree2769.jpg|Goofy in ''Fun and Fancy Free Matb8.jpg Donald and goofy perspiring.gif Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg SadGoof.jpeg ''The Prince and the Pauper Char 29642.jpg|Goofy in ''The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-202.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-259.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-270.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-288.jpg Mmilc39.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2040.jpg|"En garde!" Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2047.jpg|"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!!!" Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2765.jpg 1990-prince-05.jpg Goofy warming up his butt next to a fire of icicles.jpeg ''A Goofy Movie Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-172.jpg|Goofy in Max's nightmare Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-220.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1166.jpg Goofy-pete-walmart.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Goofy at the photo studio Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg 1995-dingo-2.jpg Mrhogmimg0001a.jpg 2017-10-22 (10).png A-Goofy-Movie-Epic-Road-Trip.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4003.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4423.jpg 1995-dingo-3.jpg Bigfoot 03.png Bigfoot scares Goofy and Max.png Bigfoot vs Goofy.jpg Bigfoot using socks to play.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg Bigfoot whipped.jpg Bigfoot 06.png.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5800.jpg Max Goofy.jpg File:GoofyMovie.jpg|Angry Goofy in ''A Goofy Movie (funny) Irate goofy driving.jpg Goofy and Max.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps com-7208.jpG A-Goofy-Movie-River-Singing.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg Growing-Up-Goofy-Movie.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg Goofymoviemain.jpg|Goofy with Max in A Goofy Movie GoofyPointToCar.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8254.jpg|"AAAAAAHHHH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!!!" Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8267.jpg|"Hey." Goofy holds a Bambi stuffed doll.jpg|Goofy with a Bambi doll. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 38486-28638 - Copy.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Max and Goofy-4.png Max and Goofy-3.png Max and Goofy-2.png Max and Goofy-1.png Max and Goofy.png Max-20.png Angelique and Goofy.PNG Mickey-once-upon-xmas32.jpg Goofy at a Christmas shopping mall.png ''An Extremely Goofy Movie extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-116.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-388.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-909.jpg|"Goodbye, my little college man." Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-940.jpg Goofy Foof and Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Goofy in ''An Extremely Goofy Movie with Sylvia Marpole Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4345.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg|Sad Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg|Goofy about to get in the groove. exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6525.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1269.jpg Max disowning Goofy.jpg|Goofy is being selfishly disowned by Max after the X-Games. Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5327.jpg|You insensitive punk! Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5740.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8277.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4948.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3708.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8143..jpg.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3221.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2449.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2545.jpg|"I'm just yearning for some learning." Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2711.jpg|"Dad, you're scaring people." Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5450.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5552.jpg|Goofy's dream sequence is rudely interrupted Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1249.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5689.jpg|Goofy loses track of what's important extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3634.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3301.jpg|Goofy shows off his Gilligan's Island fan club seashell. AN-EXTREMELY-GOOFY-MOVIE_10.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3738.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2951.jpg Goofy facing Brad Uppercrust.jpg Goofy releasing stress.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7391.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg|Max and Goofy hugging Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8370.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3423.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4208.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4228.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4317.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4525.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6262.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6334.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6423.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6447.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7646.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7737.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3301.jpg Goofy Sylvia disco dance an extremely goofy movie ending.JPG Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8213.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8370.jpg Goofy an extremely goofy movie ending.JPG ''Mickey's House of Villains Image 0007.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's House of Villains Mickey's House of Villains (014).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (015).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (016).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (072).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (162).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (168).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (169).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (177).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (178).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (191).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (265).jpg ''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Threemusketeers_883.jpg|Goofy and Clarabelle Cow as a couple (as seen on ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Muskteers) Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5635.jpg 2004-mousquetaires-4.jpg Threemusketeers 670.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-414.jpg Threemusketeers 680.jpg Threemusketeers 690.jpg The three musketeers.PNG Three Musketeers.PNG Three-musketeers (17).jpg three-musketeers (5).jpg three-musketeers (34).jpg ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 285.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg Goofy and Max_Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 3.jpg Other films 1941-dragon-4.jpg|Goofy in The Reluctant Dragon Cameos.jpg|Goofy between Pluto, Minnie Mouse and Dopey in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cameo Mickey Donald Goofy.png|Goofy's cameo in The Little Mermaid Tumblr nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Goofy with all the Toons in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Tumblr n14hojjtHN1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11055.png Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg Char 32773.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Snowed-In-at-The-House-of-Mouse-3.png Mickey's Magical Christmas-1.jpg 2001-mickeynoel-06.jpeg 2001-mickeynoel-01.jpeg Mickeys-magical-christmas-2001c.jpg TV Series Walt Disney anthology series This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg Goofy211.JPG Salute to father large.jpg FourTales8.png GoofyHenpecked.png GoofyMeme.jpg OnVacation6.png Tgas.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg FourTales2.png Upset goofy with golf clubs.jpg Goofy in The Goofy Adventure Story.jpg Goofy not muscular.jpg goofy demonstrating basketball.jpg Goofy and son looking in book.jpg Goofy sleeping at desk.jpg Goofy sarcophagus.jpg Goofy and newspaper.jpg Goofy golfer meets queen.jpg Goofy pioneer.jpg ''The Goofy Success Story Goofymovie-03.jpg Goofy Success Story image.jpg|Goofy in ''The Goofy Success Story GoofySuccess2.png GoofySuccess4.png GoofySuccess7.png GoofySuccess8.png GoofySuccess9.png GoofySuccess10.png GoofySuccess11.png 1955-goofysuccess-4.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-3.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-5.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-2.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Club Goofy in MMC.jpg|Goofy in the title sequence of ''Mickey Mouse Club Disney-Mickey-Mouse-Club-9080.jpg ''Goof Troop Goofy_at_typewriter.jpg|Goofy at his typewriter GoofClanReunion.jpg|Goofy reuniting with his family and Max from the episode, ''Calling All Goofs. GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg GoofyDoingTheReindeerDance.jpg 7_more_good_fingers.jpg PeteandGoofyGoofTroop.jpg|Pete with Goofy from the episode, A Goof of the People. Pete laughs because Goofy wants to become mayor. goofywaffles.jpg|Goofy with Waffles maxwafflesgoof.jpg|Goofy with Max and Waffles Gooftroopgang.jpg Peg thanking Goof.jpg GoofyAndMax.jpg MaxwafflesGoof2.jpeg Goofy&MaxGooftroop.png Goofy&Waffles01.png Peg kisses Goofy.png Slightlydinghy.jpg MaxGoofXmas.jpg Tick-Tock-Tub Be or Not Tub Be.png Goofywlights.png Ms-Pennypacker24.jpg 1992-dingo-P2.jpg 1992-dingo-P1.jpg 1992-dingo-76.jpg 1992-dingo-72.jpg 1992-dingo-65.jpg 1992-dingo-62.jpg 1992-dingo-60.jpg 1992-dingo-57.jpg Lasagna_work_of_art.jpg Ya_got_any_hot_sauce.jpg|"Ya got any hot sauce?" Goofy_almost_had_it_that_time.jpg 1992-dingo-54.jpg 1992-dingo-53.jpg 1992-dingo-40.jpg 1992-dingo-38.jpg 1992-dingo-35.jpg 1992-dingo-34.jpg 1992-dingo-33.jpg Peg_Sees_Goofy_Very_Sharp.png I_Think_They_Got_A_Plan.png 1992-dingo-31.jpg 1992-dingo-13.jpg 1992-dingo-14.jpg 1992-dingo-27.jpg 1992-dingo-17.jpg 1992-dingo-07.jpg 1992-dingo-19.jpg 1992-dingo-21.jpg 1992-dingo-24.jpg 1992-dingo-11.jpg 1992-dingo-08.jpg 1992-dingo-07.jpg 1992-dingo-00.jpg|French title 1992-dingo-P2 (3).jpg Gotta_Be_Gettin'_Goofy.jpg|Goofy in the music video "Gotta Be Gettin' Goofy" Goof_Troop_-_Goofy_from_A_Goof_of_the_People_-_1.jpg|"Gawrsh". After Goofy (with tears in his eyes) sees two photos of toxic waste being stored in his garage by Mr. Sludge from the episode, A Goof of the People. Peg snuggle Goofy.JPG Sheriffpetevsrobingoof.png GoofyGT dance.jpg Max hugging Goofy GTC.png Goofy maxie discussing.jpg Pete gets embarrased by Goofy.jpg Goofy and Pete dances with joy.jpg Inspector26.JPG Inspector24.JPG Inspector23.JPG Inspector22.JPG Inspector21.JPG Inspector20.JPG Inspector18.JPG Inspector17.JPG Inspector13.JPG Inspector12.JPG Inspector10.JPG Inspector9.JPG Inspector8.JPG Inspector6.JPG Inspector5.JPG Inspector4.JPG Wafflesclaws (2).png Wafflesclaws (1).png 20200118 103904.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Works GoofyCartoonOpening Mouseworks.jpg|The updated Goofy cartoon opening card from ''Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. Mickey Donald Goofy CartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-P3.jpg 140945.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works. GoofySteamboatWillieStyle.PNG|Goofy mimicking a scene from Steamboat Willie Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald, and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) Goofyjacobmarley.png|Goofy as Jacob Marley again Mmw goofy jr.png Goofy_stealing_Mickey's_ears.png Goofy mouse.jpg|Mickey as Goofy Lets clean up before the admiral gets back.jpg Carwashers.jpg 1999mikeymanias21002.jpg Eich-eich-hoernchen.JPG How to be a gentleman 3.JPG How to be a gentleman 2.JPG Shark feeding.JPG Around8.jpg Around7.jpg Around5.jpg Around1.jpg Organ1.jpg Mouseworks5.jpg Cheesegoof.jpg Liongoofydancing.jpg Gooflion.jpg Goofheads.jpg Goofiereading.jpg Straightgoof.jpg Goofyeating.jpg Goofshoe.jpg Goofies.jpg Contentgoof.jpg Hawiiangoof.jpg Helmetgoof.jpg 2002-mickeymechant-04.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-03.jpg Htbs-1.jpg Htbs-2.jpg Htbs-3.jpg Goofy-how-to-be-groovy-cool-and-fly 1.jpg 1998-dingolympic2-3.jpg 1998-dingolympic1-2.jpg Goofy How to Ride a Bicycle 1999 .jpg Goofy-gardening.jpg Htbg-1.jpg Htbg-2.jpg Goofy rock climbing.jpg Mickey donald and goofy at the police station.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Is-Tired-Of-Goofys-Sassy-Back-Talk-In-Old-Disney-Cartoons.jpg House Of Mouse - Super Goof Yikes.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey2.jpg Goofyindiapersbabysitterd.jpg Goofyinbabysitters.jpg Goofy surrounded goofy pete look-a-likes.JPG Goofy hospatilized MMW.JPG Angry gentleman goofy.png Queen bops Goofy.png Goofy 80s rocker.jpg Goofy underwear weird.jpg Nobodyhome.jpg Goofy resting on bike.jpg ''House of Mouse Goofy.HofM.jpg|Sad Goofy in ''House of Mouse Beng.jpg|Goofy serving Benny the Cab Goofy serving Sebastian on a plate.png|Goofy with Sebastian in House of Mouse image_0167.jpg|Goofy dressed up as Jafar Goofy with Max.jpg|Goofy with Max goofy again.jpg Goofy-Gastón-ConejoBlanco HoM.png|Goofy with Gaston and White Rabbit in the House of Mouse episode "Clarabelle's Big Secret" disco goofy.jpg|Goofy dressed as a 70s person MushungoofyHOM.jpg Menu.jpg Dining.jpg Turkey with Goofy and Daisy.jpg Goofiness.jpg Goofy as Princess Leia.jpg|Goofy as Princess Leia Goofy in Star Wars.jpg ShereKhanHatesBroccoli.png HouseofmouseCameos2.png Goofy&ShereKhan-GoofysMenuMagic.png Ariel-SuddenlyHades.png NoOneBreaksTheirLegLikeGaston.png Baloo&Goofy-NotSoGoofy.png Baloo-GoofysMenuMagic.png Goofy and Gus.png|Goofy with Gus Goose Madgoof.jpg Groupmadatdonald.jpg Mickdongoof.jpg Goofy showing Minnie and Daisy his e-mail.PNG Fatgoof.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG 2001-tousenboiteS2-10-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-02-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-08-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-04-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-07-02.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-06-00.jpg Goofy writing down orders.jpg House of mouse soup or salad fries or biscuits.jpg Max in the kitchen.jpg Max and penguins dressing up beast.jpg Goofy and joe carioca.png Clarabelle kiss Goofy but he gets shy.jpg|Goofy gets shy after Clarabelle kiss him House of mouse Where's Minniegargoyles.jpg House of mouse Where's Minnie dwarfs.jpg Peteworm.jpg Houseofmouseelephants2.jpg House Of Mouse relax.jpg House Of Mouse relief.jpg House Of Mouse Worry.jpg House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Fight.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 51) - House Of Genius3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 51) - House Of Genius2.jpg Goofychristmas1.jpg goofy in house of mouse.jpg goofy in house of mouse2.jpg Goofy naked spotlight HM.JPG Mickey, Donald and Goofy scorlds Mortimer.png SuperGoof.jpg|Goofy as Super Goof Goofy's Menu Magic - Goofy's Dad.png|Goofy's father Goofy Diaper.jpg|Goofy wearing a diaper 2018-03-16-14-15-16.png|Goofy with a Magic Broom Maitre-d'ly-By-Goofy-1.png Alright Brooms.png Roxanne kisses Goofy.jpg Mickey friends Donald bruised.jpg Goofy plays ukulele.png Turkey needs Goofy's help.png Goofy chews out Gus.png Goofy and White Rabbit TD.png Goofy with Gaston TD.png 615030A4-E8EB-4A8B-A2C6-624320174269.jpeg ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickeyuj3.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mmcmt-02.jpg|Goofy as a magician in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Knight Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a knight in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy as baby goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby.jpg|Goofy as Baby Goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby Char 68457 thumb.jpg|Goofy's guest appearance in the Minnie's Bow-Toons episode "Dance Lesssons". Mmmss02.jpg Toodles birthday.png|Goofy with Toodles MMCH tent.jpg Coachman Goofy.png Mousekersize mm&g.jpg Multiple goofys.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Goofy and his friends in the pilot episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofys spacesuit.jpg Goofy babysitting baby mickey.jpg|Goofy with baby Mickey. Mickey Goofy&Captain Goof-Beard-Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey’s Pirate Adventure.jpg mmcmss07.jpg goofy super goof comic.jpg Space Captain Donald.jpg Goofy's Swingin' Soccer - Mickey Mousekersize 656.png TOodles with the clubhouse gang.jpg Goofy's Swingin' Soccer - Mickey Mousekersize 659.png Goofy's Swingin' Soccer - Mickey Mousekersize 128.png Mickey Says! - Mickey Mousekersize 443.png 2007-maisonmickeypaque-09.jpg Von drake goofy cake.jpg ''Mickey Mouse (TV series) Croissant_de_Triomphe_Traffic.png|Goofy as a driver in the Mickey Mouse animated short "Croissant-de-Triomphe. AngryGoofy.png|Goofy in ''No Service Goofy_2013.png Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 2.jpg Goofy melting.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Stayin' Cool (10).PNG Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 20.jpg Look of panic by swarlock64-d6ef52v.jpg Mm-bad-ear-day-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h35m36s55.png|Zombie Goofy Scary goofy.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m04s73.png Zombie-goofy-595x347.png Ghoul2.png|Zombie Goofy MG&P Dog Show.PNG Dog show.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-11.jpg Dog-Show-Goofy.jpg Potatolandopening.png Potatoland1.png Md&gpotatoland.jpg Potatoland entrance.jpg Potatoland.jpg Sleepwalkin.JPG Tucked-in-to-Bed.jpg Sleepwalkin.png Sleepwalkin3.jpeg Flipperboobootosis.jpg Mickeytappedout2.png Goofy-Taps-Out.jpg Goofy-Minnie,Mickey_Third_Wheel.jpg Thirdwheel.png Adorable couple 5.jpg Mm fire escape screenshots.jpg Down the Hatch banner.jpg Mickey and goofy down the hatch.jpg Goofy's grandma concern.jpg Goofy and grandma.jpg Goofys_first_love.jpg Workin' Stiff 3.png Workin' Stiff 4.png Mickey Mouse No 2.png ClarabelleThirdWheel.jpeg Dream12.jpg Dream9.jpg DogsPlayingPoker.jpeg CarriedAway3.jpeg Mickey and the Roadster Racers Mickey and the Roadster Racers.png Von Drake and Goofy Roadster Racers.jpg Mickey-and-the-roadster-racers-disney-hp.jpg Roadster Racers cast.jpg Miscellaneous GoofyBonkers.jpg Dog Day Aftertoon - Goofy Cameo.png Dog Day Aftertoon - Goofy Cameo 2.png Cereal Surreal - Goofy Cameo.png Goofy in Magical World of Toons intro.jpg|Goofy in Toon Disney's Magical World of Toons intro Group shot in Magical World of Toons promo.jpg|Goofy with Darkwing Duck, Timon, and Jasmine Goofy family tree.jpg KH3 Let's Play Sora Donald & Goofy.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III Let's Play Trailer it:Pippo/Gallery/Animazione Category:Character galleries Category:Fun and Fancy Free galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Saludos Amigos galleries Category:Goof Troop galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers galleries Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes